


Scream

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Smut, Threesome, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack wants to know if he can really make Uri scream. Jack belongs to uglyjackal.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).

There were many things that Jack loved about Urianger, but the thing that he loved the most was his voice. The way that Uri could make even the most mundane things seem special, just by describing them or talking about them. He had a way of speaking that many mocked, actually, but Jack... well, he liked the way Uri spoke. A lot. And so really, it was only natural for him to wonder how Uri might talk dirty. How he might scream and beg for more. Jack already knew how he moaned, the little breathy noises that he made when he was close, the way he moaned Jack's and Cid's names. But he'd only heard a little of the dirty talk.

"I have an idea," said Jack as he enjoyed some after-dinner drinks with his boyfriends.

"An idea, huh?" Cid asked, arching an eyebrow. Jack's gaze flicked to Uri, who blushed.

"Whyfore am I the object of your emerald gaze?" Uri asked, his skin prickling. He knew that look, the look that Cid was also now giving him. It was a look that he definitely didn't hate, a look that sent heat to his cheeks and between his legs.

"Oh, I think you know," said Jack, reaching across the small wooden table to brush a lock of hair behind Uri's ear. His fingers brushed the pointed tip, which Uri felt through every part of him.

"Pray tell me of thy idea," said Uri, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned towards his boyfriend. He felt Cid's foot brush his own and grinned, delighted at the attention.

"We tie you to the bed and see who can make you scream the loudest," said Jack. Uri's heart quickened at the idea, the rush of heat so overwhelming that he could barely stand it.

"And the reward for bringing the cries of pleasure to my lips?" Uri asked.

"I actually haven't thought that far ahead," said Jack with a laugh as he glanced at his other boyfriend. "Cid, you got any ideas?"

"Winner gets to help me design something to test on him," said Cid with a grin. Uri was suddenly unsure if he could even stand, especially as Cid's heated gaze locked with his own.

"As if you'd leave me out anyway," said Jack with a huff, though he did feel the slightest pang of jealousy.

"I could never," said Cid, moving his chair closer to Jack's so that he could kiss his neck. Not to be outdone, Uri slid onto Jack's lap, unsurprised to feel the hard bulge beneath him. But he focused only on kissing Jack's lips, then trailing kisses down his neck. Jack returned his boyfriend's kisses (both of them), one hand working at the ties on Cid's vest while the other hand crept beneath Uri's shirt to trail tantalising fingers over his skin.

"Pray let us move to the bed lest my knees give out on me," Uri murmured, colour high in his cheeks as Cid's calloused fingers joined Jack's. Uri arched his back, a moan already falling from his lips.

"Not like you'll be using them," Cid murmured into Uri's neck. But he planted a kiss there and got up anyway so that Jack could carry their boyfriend to the bed. He dropped Uri onto the mattress, the motion causing fresh heat to rise in him.

"What ropes shall you be using to bind me?" Uri asked, his eyes darkened with desire. "Or perhaps something a little more... resistant?"

"Just ropes this time," said Jack, reaching into one of the chests that he kept things in and producing a few coils of rope. But they were the good stuff, more silk than what ropes were normally made of. He didn't want to risk blemishing Uri's perfect skin.

"I left my chains in the workshop," said Cid, looking sheepish. But he took the length of rope that Jack gave him and set to work binding Uri's wrist to the bedpost.

"I'll leave your legs free if you can behave yourself," Jack murmured into Uri's ear. Uri shivered in delight, though he had to admit that he barely heard Jack's words over how Jack's warm breath sent shivers down his spine.

"When am I ever not the pinnacle of perfect submissive?" Uri asked, glancing at Jack with his eyes hooded.

"Well," said Jack as he finished tying Uri's wrist and lowered himself down over Uri. "There was that time when you demanded we service you before you'd do anything to us." He planted a kiss to Uri's neck, causing Uri's breath to hitch in his throat, his eyes to close. "When you touched yourself after we told you not to." Another kiss, this time to the dip in Uri's collarbone. Uri began to tremble, the heat between his legs quickly becoming a lake. It didn't help at all that Cid was kissing his way up from Uri's ankles, planting a kiss every time Jack did.

"When you didn't wait for us to get started," said Cid, planting a kiss to the side of Uri's knee. Uri almost whined, but only almost. He felt like he was about to combust. "And all those times you didn't wait for us to let you cum." This kiss was planted perilously close to Uri's mound, on a patch of thigh already slick.

"Pray slip that tongue betwixt mine thighs afore I lose my composure entirely," Uri begged, arching his back as Jack trailed his tongue down Uri's stomach.

"I didn't hear a 'please'," Jack teased, grinning at him. Uri looked up at him, half glaring, though it was hard for him to look mad when his face was so flushed and his eyes so dark, lips parted.

"Be nice," Cid said, his thumbs rubbing circles in Uri's inner thighs and threatening to drive him crazy.

"P-please," Uri managed to get out, possibly the shortest phrase he'd ever uttered. The noise the came from him when Cid finally dragged his tongue up through Uri's folds could scarcely be described as human, bringing forth a grin from Jack.

"Good boy," Jack purred, bringing his lips to Uri's throat and nipping at the skin gently so that Uri yelped. But Jack knew that Cid was the one really making Uri moan, could tell by the way Uri arched his back and writhed, the way he started to moan Cid's name louder.

But two could play at that game, Jack figured as he gently nipped the tips of Uri's ears, Uri throwing his head back and already tugging at the bindings. But he only screamed in frustration when Cid removed his tongue, licking his lips and gazing up at his writhing elezen boyfriend.

"That is simply the greatest of cruelties," said Uri, aching now.

"Got you to scream, though, didn't I?" Cid asked, grinning at him.

"That doth not qualify," Uri huffed, looking at Jack.

"I know how to make you really scream, though," said Jack, moving Cid aside to take his place between Uri's legs. Uri gazed down at his boyfriend, trembling in anticipation, remembering how he'd already memorised every spot on the hrothgar, remembering how strangely thrilling it was to have the softest fur against his skin. But first, he knew, Jack had to prep him, sliding in enough fingers so that Uri would be able to comfortably accept his girth. Much as Uri wanted him in there, right now, he knew that waiting would be better.

Jack had chosen right now, though, to take it slow, sliding in each finger slowly and purposefully avoiding the parts that he knew would drive Uri over the edge. Or, well, he definitely nudged those spots, but only enough to make Uri dig his fingernails into his palms.

"Pray do not tease," Uri moaned, his body burning with desire. Jack could see it, though, and that alone was enough to make him almost consider giving Uri exactly what he wanted right now. But the goal was to make Uri scream...

"This is the spot, right?" Jack asked, his finger resting against exactly the right spot. He knew it by the way Uri's breath hitched, the way his body froze up for a moment. He pressed his finger to that spot, rubbing it until he felt Uri's walls begin to tighten around him. Only then did he pull his fingers out and replace them with his cock, making Uri cry out in delight and tug at his bound wrists once more. Jack knew that, if Uri's wrists were free, his arms would be around his boyfriend, fingernails digging into furry shoulders.

"Are you certain that I cannot at least have one hand free?" Uri asked, his body trembling as he moved his hips to adjust.

"I think you'll enjoy it more like this," said Cid, his hand already wrapped around his cock. "I sure do." He grinned at his boyfriend, who gave him a look as though he'd been betrayed. Or at least, he gave him that look until Jack began to move in him, thrusting slowly to draw out Uri's pleasure. With his hands bound, Uri could only wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist, not that he needed Jack in any deeper, he just wanted his body as close to Jack's as possible.

"Hey, leave room for Cid," said Jack, repositioning himself a little and making Uri cry out. A brief fantasy of being sandwiched between both men flashed across Uri's thoughts, there and then gone again, but it was enough to make him almost consider asking. Only, then he'd have to wait to be prepped again, and he wasn't sure if he could take skillful fingers in any other places right now without actually combusting.

"He can just fucketh my mouth again," said Uri, arching his hips up for more of that delightful friction.

"And miss out on trying to make you scream louder?" Cid asked, grinning as he slid his hand between them. Uri swore as his eyes rolled back at the touch of Cid's calloused fingers on that tender nub. Uri clenched and unclenched his hands, his body filled with pleasure as the room filled with the slick sounds of Cid trying to bring him to orgasm while Jack readjusted. Now, Jack wrapped Uri's legs around his waist, angling Uri's hips up so that Cid could have better access to that one nub that always drove Uri mad.

Now, the fun could truly begin as Jack started up a faster rhythm, his balls slapping against Uri's ass while Cid's fingers continued to rub over the nub, the callouses adding just the right amount of friction so that Uri arched his back and screamed again as his orgasm broke over him. Jack growled in approval as Uri clenched around him, starting to slam in a little deeper as he came close to his own orgasm. But Cid just kept up his ministrations, the brush of his hand against Jack's stomach doing things to Jack, too.

"Oh, fuck, Uri," Jack moaned, burying himself deep inside his boyfriend as he reached his orgasm, pulled over the edge at last by Uri's walls tightening around him again and again from what Cid was doing.

"I do believeth that I may be about to combust," Uri panted, still tingling from Cid's ministrations and Jack fucking him.

"Aww, you don't have energy left for me?" Cid asked, taking Jack's place between Uri's thighs. Uri looked down at him, delighted to find that there was still some heat left.

"Mayhaps I do," said Uri, parting his legs so that Cid could easily slide between them. Though Cid was nowhere near Jack in terms of size, he still knew exactly the right spot and exactly the right rhythm to somehow bring Uri over the edge again. His wrists were beginning to hurt from tugging at the bindings so much, and he was beginning to feel a little tender, but he still wrapped his legs around Cid and arched his hips up to bring him over the edge. Uri's throat felt raw, his fingernails having left marks in his palms, but he definitely felt satisfied as Cid pulled out of him. Especially when Jack untied his wrists and reclined beside Uri, a low purr rumbling from his chest.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked, brushing Uri's hair away from his eyes.

"I fear that I may need holding up," said Uri, holding Jack's steady one-eyed gaze. Jack leaned in and kissed him, his hand resting gently on Uri's hip as Uri turned to face him.

"Then it's a good thing you've got two strong boyfriends, then, huh?" said Cid, returning to clean Uri from all three of them.

"Tis indeed a most fortunate thing," said Uri, resting his forehead against Jack's soft chest. As Cid joined on his other side, completing the warm embrace of boyfriends, the thought of being sandwiched between them flashed through Uri's mind. Perhaps that could happen in the future, though he would not suggest it just yet. He would let his body recover from this first. And just enjoy being in the warm embrace of the two men he loved most in this world.


End file.
